Krysta
by Crystal Sister
Summary: Krysta. She was dumped on in a mysterious place that looks an awful lot like the Duelist Kingdom. But why did her orphanage drop her in the middle of nowhere? And who will she seek for help? Read and you'll find out! Pleeeeeeeeze R&R folks! I'm desperate
1. Chapter One: The Eye

Krysta: A YGO fic by Crystal Sister  
  
I don't own YGO or anything else that isn't mine.  
  
So don't sue, I hear the Shadow Realm is lovely this time of year.  
  
Anyway, on with the fic---------  
  
This is my first day in this strange place.  
  
I have no idea where I am.  
  
The caretakers at the orphanage said it was better to dump me here then worry about hiding my abnormality anymore.  
  
I wasn't born with this, but I can say it was never wanted.  
  
I would never wish this upon me. Or anybody else I know or don't know.  
  
But I guess fate has a different picture. Maybe they screwed up their film. Either way, I'm stuck here, and with It.  
  
I never asked for the stupid thing. I never wanted it in the first place.  
  
Why do I have this stupid thing anyway?  
  
Why me?  
  
It's not such a bad thing to have sometimes, although I can't tap into hardly any of its power.  
  
So don't run from me: I can't read your thoughts. I can't steal your soul. I can't hurt you.  
  
And neither can it.  
  
It's just a stupid Millennium Eye.  
  
Yah, no-one told me that Pegasus's wasn't the only one.  
  
No-one told me I'd live with this. And it doesn't hurt me, just my ability to have friends.  
  
My ability to stay in a foster home for more than a week. If that, even.  
  
That's why I'm here, in this stupid wilderness, with out a damn clue where I am.  
  
This place has lots of water-that's about the extent of what I know about this place.  
  
Well, I'd better get up, and find out where the Hell I am, and if anybody lives here.  
  
If they do, maybe they could help me.  
  
Preferably without knowledge of my Eye. That would turn them away from me, unless they understood what I was going though.  
  
But it would take another Millennium Item holder.  
  
Which I doubt I'll find here.  
  
Until Next Time, Krysta  
  
Krysta shut her journal and stuffed her only pencil in her backpack. The tiny backpack was barely full: only with her journal, her pencil, a pocket knife, and a couple of Band-Aids.  
  
She held tightly the locket she was wearing, then hopped off the rock she'd been perched on and headed off into the forest. 


	2. Chapter Two: Elsewhere in the world

Maximillion Pegasus sat in his bed chambers, still in shock after almost a month. Yugi had defeated him. Worst of all, he'd lost the love of his life. Again. Cecelia was never coming back. And now there was no chance. She was gone. Forever. He crashed onto his bed and fell into a dreamless, troubled sleep. Why was his life going all wrong?  
  
Krysta stopped behind a tree. She'd heard a little animal. Not that she enjoyed killing little animals, but it was the only way to stay alive out here. It ran past her, and she grabbed it.  
  
Krysta cleaned her eating area. If she had to stay here, she'd at least keep the area clean, she decided. She scanned the horizon for any sign of intelligent life. Her heart lept when she beheld a light, far off, about as far as it could be and still be seen. She sighed. It would have to wait until tomorrow. She set up what little sleeping area she could and tried to sleep. She'd set off for that place in the distance tomorrow.  
  
"YAWN!!" Yugi stretched as he got out of bed and dressed. He made his way down the stairs to the kitchen, where his grandpa was already sitting at the table. He was reading the latest edition of the paper. "Well Yugi, it's about time you got up! I need your help with some things at the store before we open." "Okay." Yugi said kindly. He sighed. Good thing summer had started.  
  
"Yugi, will you sweep the front of the store before we open?" Grandpa asked. Yugi sighed as he tore his eyes away from the Duel Monsters card rack. Grandpa handed him the broom, and he got to work. It was just a normal summer day. But Yugi couldn't help feeling everything was not well. 


	3. Chapter Three: Barely Breathing

Krysta yawned, and quickly remembered where she was. In the middle of nowhere. With only the few items in her backpack. She got up and dusted herself off, then she set off for the strange place in the distance, with hopes someone there could help her. If there was anyone there.  
  
Pegasus made his way down the hall to his special room. No-one, no-one except himself was allowed in here. His portraits of Cecelia were in here. He sighed, and wondered what she'd be doing now, had she been alive. She'd probably coax him into going for a long walk with a picnic lunch, like the one time so many years ago. He shook his head. Wishing for the past wouldn't bring it back. Then he looked out the window and saw the beautiful day. He sighed. Cecelia wouldn't want him in on a day like this. He took one last gaze at the largest of the portraits, and decided he would set out on a walk in his private garden. Maybe that would clear his thoughts.  
  
Krysta walked and walked, but it seemed that strange place in the distance stayed where it was. Furthermore, it looked farther away. The sound of a breaking branch startled her, and she turned around. Behind her, and the owner of the sound, was the ugliest being she'd ever seen. "Uh." She managaed. "What do you want?" The thing just grunted. It didn't look happy. Then a horrified thought hit Krysta. What if he was after her Eye? Suddenly the thing lunged for her, and Krysta had just enough time to dodge. "What do you want?" she screamed. "If there's something you want I'm sure we could work something out!" The thing took another lunge for her and knocked her into a tree, winding her out. 'This guy's good.' Krysta thought to herself. Krysta suddenly got an idea and grabbed her pocket knife from her pocket. She threw it at the thing's head, but it barely left a mark. The monster ran for the knife and picked it up. He threw it at Krysta's chest, and it hit. She screamed, then attacked the thing with a new determination. No-one did that to her without payback. She had soon tired the thing off and sent it howling. She tried at the knife, but it was wedged in. She sprinted off for the place, hoping she'd reach it in time to stay alive.  
  
Maximillion leaned over to smell a rose in his garden. Roses had always been Cecelia's favorite, that's why he had so many. This garden had every kind of flowering plant known to man in it. A rustling in the outer bush walls of his garden caught his attention. A teen girl busted through them. Whatever had happened with her, and however that knife had gotten stuck where it had, it wasn't good, and she wouldn't survive long. "Can you help me?" She fell over backwards on the ground, completely blacked out. Maximillion ran over. She was barely breathing. 


End file.
